The Cartoon Tournament!
by InnocentLily
Summary: Second fic, cartoons from around the channels gathered to fight in a tournament to see who is the best. FARTHEST THING FROM ONE SHOT!
1. The tournament begins!

Disclaimer: I OWN NO TV SHOWS OR MANGA WHAT SO EVER! For me, IT'S SPRING BREAK! W00tness! And for me, new story more updates, going to the mall, and a bunch of other things that I normally do. HAPPY READING!

Chapter uno: the start

One day, in some basement, there was a nerd, a nerd that wanted to see which cartoon was the best. (Zoom in on a basement, see monster) I'm sorry, but do you know where a 12-year-old nerd lives? "Yeah, next door." Thanks Mr. Monster. "No prob, dude."

In another house, there is a nerd. She is sleeping right now, but in her own little world, she is hosting THE TOURNAMENT OF CARTOONS!

(In the nerds mind)

"Welcome to the Tournament of Cartoons! I am Tessa, the host for this evening. But your not here to watch me babble on and on, are you? Of course not! You're here to watch my favorite cartoon and manga characters battle for top supremacy! Now, lets meet our contestants! From Naruto, here's Naruto Uzumaki (team leader), Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hirono, Might Guy, And Kakashi as Team Uzumaki!" (Everyone cheers) "From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, here's Billy, Mandy, Spurg, Grim (team leader), and Nergal, Jr. as Team Reaper!" (More cheers) "From One Piece, here's Monkey D. Luffy (team leader), Roronoa Zolo, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji as Team Straw Hat!" (Cheeritude) "From Avatar: The last Air Bender, Here's Aang, Katara (team leader), Sokka, Appa, and King Boomy as Team Element!" (More, you guessed it, cheers!) "From Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, here's Bo-Bobo (team leader), Softon, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch as Team Hair!" (Yells o joy) "From Dr. Slump, Here's Arale Norimaki, Senbei Norimaki (team leader), Akane Kimidori, Gatchan Norimaki, and Suppaman (cheers for all but Suppaman) as Team Norimaki!" "From American Dragon: Jake Long, here's Jake Long (team leader), Grampa Long, Fu dog, Trixi, and Spud as Team Magic!" (Yayness) (Random explosion) "…Anyhoo, lets get on with the tournament!"

Stopping point, right here. When I get enough reviews/hits, I will get the next chapter up ASAP! BTW, enough is some amount over 10.


	2. An extra team?

21 HITS FOR THE FIRST CHAPPIE! Also, have you heard of Payton Manning? Of course you have. Anyway, his brother, Cooper, will be visiting our neighbors house! My mom is a friend of a friend of the brother of a famous football player! w00tness! now, here's the chappie!

Chapter two: an extra team?

BTW, Tessa is me, I am Tessa, but I can't find a way to work the dialogue to fit me.

Disclaimer: All I do own is Team OC, my dragon collection, my hats, and a share of this company that I don't know the name of. I think they make coins or something.

"Now, lets get on with the tournament!" said Tessa. "You forgot one very important team." Said a voice from nowhere. "Who was that?" said Tessa. Frightened murmurs flooded the stadium. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, as a glowing speck heading for the open-roofed stadium got larger and larger. Now the crowd was in a panic, for they thought they were gonna die. The stadium was in complete darkness. When the lights turned back on, there were five more people standing on top of the battle place. "You, Tessa, forgot about Team OC," "You mean the TV show?" says random person. "NO!" said a girl in purple. "We are original characters." Saidthe man with sunglasses. "Oh? Oh, right! Of course! How could I forget about you?" said a scared-out-of-her-wits Tessa. "You guys were a last minute sign-up. OK, introducing Voltage (electric powers, team leader), Lahar (water powers), Pyra (fire powers), Kunoichi (she's just a ninja, name means female ninja), and Amanda (air powers) as Team OC!" (Forced cheers from the crowd) "A fire bender!" screamed Sokka, talking about Pyra. "An air bender! I thought I was the last one!" exclaimed Aang, talking about Amanda. "And a water bender? What are they doing working together?" said Katara, talking about Lahar. "I bet they ate a cursed fruit, like the gum-gum fruit I ate." Said Luffy. "I don't think so, Luffy. They came from the confines of this nerds mind, so they were born with those powers." Said Zolo. "Anyway, that Pyra girl is gorgeous!" said Sanji, big surprise there. "Wow, cool! Another ninja! Just like you, eh Sakura?" said Naruto, talking about Kunoichi. "But I don't see a headband on her, what village is she from?" asked Sakura. Sasuke, as usual, looked bored, wanting to get to the fighting. "Gramps, are they magic or something?" said Jake, with intense curiosity about the team. "Like that Zolo fellow said, they were created with those powers." Said Grampa. "Great, a fire user. She could use my Fist of the Back Wind against me!" exclaimed Gasser. "Does anyone know where Uncle Chokey's farm is?" asked Billy.

As everyone worked out the conversations that were just started, the people that organized the tournament, AKA, the voices in my head, were reworking the fighting schedule to fit Team OC into the match. "We have made a match-up change in the fight." Said Patrick O'Nally, the leprechaun in my head. "The first match will be Team Reaper Vs. Team…

And that's the end of another glorious chapter, no? By the way, Voltage has short blond hair, green trench coat, black jeans, red shirt, and sunglasses. Lahar is African-American with a black and blue hoodie that has the #36 on it, and worn jeans with knee sized holes at the knee. Pyra has shoulder length orange hair with yellow highlights up in a ponytail, a shirt that says, "To hot to handle", fingerless gloves, and again, jeans. Kunoichi has LONG brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, a black mask, and ninja stuff, NOT like the stuff from Naruto. Amanda has orange-reddish hair, purple shirt that says, "I don't need your attitude, I have one of my own." and jeans, the most comfy of all the pants! Except for pajama pants, but you don't wear pajama pants during a fight,do you?


	3. And the matchups are!

I think that now is a good time to update.

Chapter 3: and the match-ups are!

Disclaimer: This time, I think I'll have my charries do the disclaimer!

Tessa Keri: Flameshadowwolf.

Byron Dorusi: Owns.

Kunoichi: Nothing.

Voltage: Except.

Lahar: Us.

Pyra: And.

Indigo: Her.

Skittles: Dragons!

Me: Skittles, what are you doing here? You're one of the voices in my head!

Skittles: Did you want to use Taco or Paco? (Brothers demonic charries)

Me: Good point.

"The first match will be Team Reaper Vs. Team Hair." Said Patrick O'Nally, leprechaun in my head. "The second match will be Team OC Vs. Team Uzumaki." Said Jeff, the rock in my head. "The third match will be Team Magic Vs. Team Element." Said Skittles, dragon in my head. "The fourth and final match of the first round will be Team Norimaki Vs. Team Straw Hat." Said Tim, just a person in my head. "Now that the match ups have been decided, I will give you an hour to get into your fighting state of mind. Use this time wisely, because from this point on, you are all enemies. Anyway, see you in an hour!" announced Tessa.

After this proclamation, all the fighters went to their respected hotel rooms and planned their attack and talked about the team they were fighting against. Let's zoom in on Team Uzumaki, who will be fighting Team OC.

(Team Uzumaki residence)

"I STILL can't believe that we're fighting that OC team first!" exclaimed Naruto. "Now I might be able to find out what village that Kunoichi person is from!" No one was really paying attention, since they had other things on their minds. Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke, Might Guy was meditating for no reason, Sasuke was thinking up plans on how to beat anyone he fought and Kakashi was just reading his book. In another hotel, in another room, there was Team OC doing pretty much nothing since they were always in prime fighting condition. On to Team Hair!

(Fist of the Nose Hair!)

"Great, we have to fight a bunch of little kids and a dead guy with a scythe." Said Gasser. "They could have at least given us a challenge!" "Well, this pretty much means we'll get into the semi finals." Said Softon. Bo-Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler for some reason went to get frozen yogurt. Now lets check in on Team Reaper.

(Heads are gonna roll)

Billy was still asking where Uncle Chokey's farm was, Grim was sharpening his scythe, Spurg was in the gym, Junior was practicing his shape shifting skill, and Mandy was just eating another Chicken Ball and wishing to be a black belt, again. Lets look at Team Magic and see what their up to!

(Bibidi babadi boo)

(DaRkNeSs) It seems as if Grandpa long put up a magical barrier to keep other people from spying on them. Oh well, lets just see if we'll have better luck with Team Element.

(Earth, Water, Air, but no fire)

"We some how have to get Lahar, Amanda, and Pyra on our side to fight the fire nation." Said Katara, practicing her water bending. "Look on the bright side, Katara. At least we wouldn't have to fight them until the last round." Said Aang, practicing his air bending. King Boomy was practicing his earth bending with a pot of soil he found outside. Sokka was in the gym, but they were in a different hotel then Team Reaper. Appa, well, he can't fit in the hotel, so he just sat on the roof of the hotel. Lets check Team Norimaki.

(Inventing a new nation of useless crap)

"Gatchan! Are you hungry?" yelled Arale. "Pokaka!" said Gatchan. I think that means yes. Arale ran down to the music store and bought a music stand, then fed it to Gatchan. Senbei was making a headband that made him a super fighter. Akane was in the gym, yup, everyone has different hotels. Suppaman left the team, so, the new team member is Miyamoto Musashi, the samurai from Volume Six. Should we check on Team Straw Hat? The voices in my head are nodding yes, so I guess we have to.

(Set sail for One Piece!)

"I'm working on a new stink star. Can one of you guys check it out for me? If it works, it should stink really bad on the outside." Said Usopp. "Sure, I'll try it." Said Zolo, thinking it wouldn't work. He took one small whiff and "HOLY CRAP! THAT SMELLS TEREBLE! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THAT!" "Just some armpit sweat, spoiled milk, skunk spray, stink bomb, rotten eggs, and this fart thing that I found on the ground some where."

(Fist of the Back to Gasser!)

"Now where did I put stench torpedo?"

(Back to "Usopp the Great")

"If it stinks that bad on the outside, then when I'm up, there has to be gas-masks under all of the chairs." Everyone else was just doing their own thing; Luffy was stretching, Nami robbing the nearest bank, and Sanji giving cooking lessons to the chefs at the hotel.

(AnNoUnCeMeNt!)

"Attention, attention. All fighters in the cartoon tournament, you have five minutes to get back to the stadium. I repeat, this is the five minute warning." Said Boing-Boing, the creepy clown that lives in my head.

(Animon Stadium!)

"Welcome back to The Cartoon Tournament!" said Tessa, wearing a blue snow hat, an "I'm surrounded by idiots" shirt, yellow vest, black sneakers, and jeans. "Now then, let's get on with the show!"

I should have the next chapter in about a week.

Hi I'm singergirl221 but call me Lilly (not real name) and I'm the beta reader for this story but this is my first time so please don't blame for things I miss. Bye! ;)


	4. The tournament starts! Really!

Chapter 4: The tournament starts!

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I am REALLY sorry that I didn't get this up when I said, but I have a good excuse! SCHOOL, SOFTBALL, AND A PLAY! My classes are acting out, softball is coming up, I have the lead role in a play, AND this has been the most painful week of my life. Ok, lets start the story.

Disclaimer: Hold on. (Gets brother) Ok, bro, can you do the disclaimer for me?

Bro: What's in it for me?

Me: Uhh, I'll let you use the GameCube first for a week?

Bro: Ok. My sister doesn't own any of the shows, animes, or manga mentioned in this story thing. Or the GameCube. Nintendo owns that.

Me: Thanks dude.

If you forgot what happened, look at the last chapter.

"Is everyone here?" said Tessa. "YES." Said everyone in the stadium. "Good. Now, we will start the tournament! The first match is between Team Reaper and Team Hair!" Team Hair walked out onto the field by the battle place. Team Reaper walked out onto the field by the battle place on the opposite side.

"The first fight will be between Billy from Team Reaper and Don Patch from Team Hair!" said Tim, the origami man in my head. "Come on, Billy, try not to mess up to much!" said Grim. "Ok, Don Patch, you should be able to beat that little idiot." Said Jelly Jiggler. "Ok, combatants to the arena." Said Tessa. After Don Patch and Billy got to the arena, nothing happened. "Ok, are the fighters ready?" asked Tessa. "You bet I am!" said Don Patch. "Sure, why not?" said Billy for some reason. "Ok! Let the match begin!" said Tessa.

Don Patch immediately pulled out his Don Patch Sword (It's just a green onion) and started swinging it wildly at Billy who, oddly enough, dodged each of the slashes. When Billy got a chance to attack, he took out… (wait for it) a can of soda! A GIGANTIC can of soda and chugged it down in about five big gulps. About a minute later, Billy let out a GYNORMUS burp that was aimed at Don Patch and he was blown out of the arena, holding onto his skirt. 'Oh darn, now I'll never win prize for heaviest model!' thought Don Patch as he blacked out. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! And the winner, oddly enough, is Billy!" said Tessa. All was silent; not even birds were chirping. (A/N: the first semi-colon that I've seen in any fan fics that I have read! W00t! Back on track now.) "Ok… Shawn?" asked Tessa. "Yeah?" asked Shawn. "Can we have the next fight match-up, please?" "Sure. Ok, the next fight is between Jelly Jiggler from Team Hair and Spurg from Team Reaper!" "If Billy could beat Sparkle Princess over there," said Spurg, talking 'bout Don Patch. "Then I'm gonna kick that gelatin dude's butt!" Jelly Jiggler didn't say anything, he just went out onto the arena.

When they got out onto the arena, again, nothing happened. "Spurg, are you ready?" asked Tessa. "As ready as I'll ever be." Said Spurg. "Jelly Jiggler, are you ready?" "Was I once a General for the Hair Hunt troops?" said Jelly Jiggler. "You were? How come I never knew?" asked Bo-Bobo. Tessa did an anime sweat drop, then said "Contestants, let the second fight begin!"

When Spurg threw the first punch, Jelly Jiggler dodged it with ease. Then Jelly Jiggler threw a kick at Spurg, and made a direct hit that had a huge effect, if by huge effect you mean having no effect whatsoever. Spurg THEN grabbed Jelly Jiggler's leg and threw him out of the arena with a splat. Five seconds later, Jelly Jiggler came back into his shape, but with those knocked out swirls in his eyes. "I think that I don't really have to do this, but, one. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! The winner is Spurg!" said Tessa. "Team Hair is gonna have to win the next fight just to stay in the game!" "The next fight," said Patrick O'Nally. "Will be between Gasser from Team Hair and Junior (Nergal, Jr.) from Team Reaper!"

AND there is the end of the first chapter of some of the first match in the first round of the first tournament with the third fight match up thrown in at the end. I would need a diagram to show you what I mean. I don't even know what I mean, but please review! If people say they like it, I will get chapters up faster, or at least try to.


End file.
